US Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0049148 A1 discloses a rail system for a drawer, wherein the rail system includes a pair of drawer sidewalls each includes an inner wall and an outer wall riveted together such that other components can be mounted between the inner and outer walls. The pair of drawer sidewalls are connected to a front end panel, a rear end panel, and a bottom panel to form a complete drawer. Moreover, each drawer sidewall is connected with a carrier and is mounted to a slide assembly via the carrier. The disclosure of this US patent application is incorporated herein by reference. As the inner and outer walls of the drawer sidewall are connected by riveting, tolerances of manufacture may prevent the inner and outer walls from being pressed firmly against each other and therefore create an undesirable gap between the inner and outer walls. In addition, vibrations may result from pulling or pushing the drawer and cause damage to the components mounted between the inner and outer walls.